


Warmth

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Travie McCoy/?, height differential at <a href="http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/">bandom-meme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Travie has to bend down to peck Patrick on the mouth. It’s not anything special. He’s just feeling affectionate and Patrick’s is leaving. It’s not like anyone gives a shit about a little kiss when Travie is maybe a tiny bit high. Possibly. No one can prove anything. Well, they could, but no one’s going to bother. If there ever was a time and a place for it, this is it. The music is on the right side of too loud and there’s a buzz in the air and in his veins which has nothing to do with any chemicals in his system. It’s fucking amazing.

He slings an arm around Pete’s shoulders, resting a bit of his weight on him, leaning into the other man’s body heat. The room is hot and stuffy but the warmth of Pete feels good to him. It’s just nice and Travis knows Pete doesn’t object. It’s Pete for fuck’s sake. And there’s the small detail that Pete’s leaning into the touch just as much as Travie is, if not more so. He’s practically snuggling into Travie’s armpit. That can’t be very nice but each to their own. Travie’s not gonna judge him.

Travie feels an arm wrap round him and he twists to see that it’s Gabe, bringing William. It’s slightly awkward to wrap his arm around Gabe’s shoulders and get a hand on the back of Bill’s neck without letting go of Pete but he manages it. They’re all wrapped up in each other’s space and the heat is almost stifling. It really fucking rocks. He bends his head forward over Pete’s and Gabe slots in on his other side, so that the engulfing warmth spreads all over him. He feels surrounded completely and that’s not always something he gets. He’s always the one who wraps someone up, makes them feel small and safe in his arms. This way, in the middle of this crowded room, he’s doing both. Yeah, he’s wrapped around them but they’re wrapped around him too. And it’s so much better than having to crouch down just to make eye contact. Now all he has to do is engineer moving this from public to private and then it’ll be fucking mind blowing.


End file.
